


A Spoonful

by nebulaesailor



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Babies, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Cuddles, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, hoshido fam, i cant stop writing about baby corn and dad sumeragi, if canon wont give then ill do it myself, seriously sumeragi is the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulaesailor/pseuds/nebulaesailor
Summary: The king of Hoshido fails to feed a baby and his family laughs at him because of it.





	A Spoonful

**Author's Note:**

> God, I love this family. I need to play Birthright but it's just so hard to betray Xander and Elise. But it's hard to watch 'kumi suffer in Conquest too...Anyway, I still choose to ignore canon and Sumeragi is Corn's Biological father cause fuck Anankos and that BS pseudo-incest "plot twist'. Watch me stick my fingers in my ears because it's just more meaningful that they are your actual blood family instead of "step".

“Come on, Yukiko, open wide for Papa!” 

Sumeragi held the spoon of mashed fish to his daughter’s face only have her smack it away and let out an irritated whine. He sighed and lifted up the baby so she was look directly at him, Yukiko reached out her hands to pull on his beard which made him let a pained grunt. Hinoka watched her father in amusement as she ate her rice bowl next to her mother. It was funny to watch the king of an entire nation fail at something as trivial as feeding a baby. 

“My love, perhaps you are better off with you in her lap. I was able to feed her a little yesterday when she was sitting in mine.” Mikoto smiled in that wise all knowing way, as she nursed Takumi who was as quiet and gentle as a lamb.

“We might as well try it, you fussy monkey. Why are you so difficult to feed?” He cooed to Yukiko who blinked her scarlet red eyes as he sat her in his lap and held her up with one arm.

“Papa!” She called to him which made him smile with pride despite the fact she was currently gnawing on his fingers with what few but sharp teeth she had.

“Okay Yuki, time to eat some real food. It’s fish and will taste alot better than my fingers. Open up!” He once again trying to maneuver the spoon into her mouth, only to have her spit it up. 

“Well, there is a start. At least I got it in your mouth though it would’ve been better if you actually swallowed it.” Yukiko let out a frustrated squeal as he wiped her mouth off with her bib and tried again, memories of Hinoka’s horrible tantrums when he had tried to feed her vegetable played back in his mind. 

“Yuki is so cute! I don’t know why she’s not eating though, fish actually tastes good.” Hinoka poked Yukiko’s cheek who giggled, adoring her baby sister. 

“Hinoka, she’s not the only one who's not eating what she’s suppose to. Eat your vegetables instead of eating around them.” Mikoto scolded her daughter who stuck her tongue when Mikoto lifted a slice of daikon from her bowl with her chopsticks for her to eat.

“No, it’s gross!” She whined though eating it regardless when she saw the glare on Mikoto’s face.

“Yukiko really isn’t that hard. You were awful to feed as a baby. All you would do is scream and throw a fit despite what your mother and I tried to feed you. Sometimes, I would just give up and pass out from exhaustion until you woke me up because you were hungry.” Sumeragi ruffled his daughter’s hair who blushed and glowered down at her rice bowl.

“Ryoma was only difficult because he was constantly squirming and couldn’t sit still. Otherwise, he ate everything I fed him. Though he was messy. So very messy.” Ryoma looked up at his father from his meal, frowning but scooting a little closer so he could be apart of the conversation. 

“Okay, Yuki, one more time. Let’s try to get it down your throat this time.” Sumeragi once again spooned the fish into her mouth and much to his relief, she actually ate it.

“Good job, baby!” He lifted her up and gave her a kiss, cooing and congratulating her until Mikoto told him to put her down so she didn’t puke up what she just ate.

He was able to get her to eat just a little bit more before she decided she was full and refused to eat. Sumeragi leaned back under the kotatsu with Yukiko resting on his chest as Hinoka crawled over and nestled into his side. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he let out a sigh, shutting his eyes and enjoying the warmth on such a miserable December day. Ryoma abandoned his food and went to cuddle into his father’s free side, feeling like he was missing out. His father gave him a goofy smile and nuzzled his nose against Ryoma’s, glancing over at Mikoto and Takumi as they were the only ones who were missing from the cuddle pile.

“Is he full yet, love?” Sumeragi called to his wife who gave him a smile and walked over as she laid a sleeping Takumi on his chest next to Yukiko.

“Yes. You are such a good father and supportive husband. Thank you for feeding Yukiko and helping out with the others while I take care of Takumi. It’s such a weight off of me.” Mikoto rested Sumeragi’s head into her lap as she leaned down to kiss him.

“It’s the least I can do for my amazing beautiful wife. I want nothing more to support you and be a good husband.” He smiled up at her as gazing up at her with such love and admiration.

“Are you trying to get me to have another child, Sumeragi? If yes, then it’s working, you lovestruck fool.” She massaged his head and he let out a groan of contentment.

“Let’s wait awhile, love, until Yukiko and Takumi are at least out of diapers. Two babies is enough.” Mikoto let out a soft laugh which made Sumeragi the ever more in love.

“I agree. My body could use a long rest. Though that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun…” Mikoto ran her finger down her husband’s chest, stopping at his crotch.

“Let’s wait until after the kids are done with their nap. I want to sleep too.” He let out a massive yawn as Mikoto pet his hair, giggling and giving him another kiss. 

“Take all the time you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually am really starting to ship Sumeragi/Mikoto because I have a soft spot for loving married couples like Morticia/Gomez. I'll definitely write more for the pairing including how some of the kids came into existence if you get my drift. Fun fact: Corrin is ten months apart from Takumi because Sumeragi couldn't keep it in his pants.


End file.
